1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder and more particularly to a means for holding a squirrel while it is being skinned and dressed. 2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of devices are known in the prior art for holding squirrels, rabbits, poultry and other small animals while they are being skinned or dressed. These devices generally have means to impale the animal to hold it for skinning or cleaning. Examples of U.S. patents disclosing devices for impaling the animal are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,137,030 to Varner and 4,094,041 to Steed. Impaling the animal is a distasteful and potentially hazardous task.
Other prior art holding means employ a construction having two or more parts for gripping the animal. Examples of such multi-part skinning supports are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,568,243 to Hines; 3,570,049 to Muckelrath; 3,945,083 to Heightshoe; 4,506,411 to Ivy; and 4,543,688 to Barchus. Furthermore, those prior art devices are relatively large and bulky and thus cannot be conveniently carried by a hunter so as to permit him freedom of movement in the woods. Additionally, many of the prior art supports having two or more parts are more expensive to manufacture, more subject to breakdown, and are less convenient to mount to a support for a skinning and dressing operation.
Other, less relevant prior art patents uncovered during a search are as follows: U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,830,319 to Muntz; 2,981,972 to Zebarth; 3,188,130 to Pietrowitz; 3,623,187 to Grubbs; 4,054,968 to Statz; 4,099,294 to Taber; and 4,425,678 to Pepper.